¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Fresita-kun!
by yukia nya
Summary: Era el cumpleaños de Ichigo y recibe regalos típicos de Isshin pero sus hermanas le regalaran algo peculiar. ¡Pasen y lean! Es ichiruki mis niños. lime en el epilogo.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien hecho Yukia, escribiéndolo a minutos de que se acabe el día 15...**

**Bueno como es obvio no vengo por las updates pero quizás hoy suba una de cada una o una solamente jeje.**

**Bueno como me queda poco tiempo para hacer este fic dejare todo el parloteo para otros.**

**Con mucho más que decir, Yukia se va. (Ichigo tiene 19, después de la saga del agente perdido antes de la guerra sangrienta de los 1000 años, en un extraño periodo de paz, con simples hollows y gillianes)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"¡Feliz cumpleaños Fresita-kun!"

Miércoles 15 de julio/ Karakura.

Ichigo Kurosaki, un simple estudiante de... ¿he dicho simple? Bueno mejor corrijo...

Ichigo Kurosaki, un estudiante de instituto, que no lleva una vida normal, hijo de un ex capitán y de una Quincy, hermano de unas mellizas, y un idiota cabeza de zanahoria mejor amigo de Rukia Kuchiki, eterno y jodido enamorado de ella también.

Todo es paci...

-¡GOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOO!-Isshin como siempre lo saludaba amablemente. Con una patada voladora, e Ichigo lo saluda con el mismo cariño.

-¿¡NISIQUIERA EN ESTE DÍA PUEDES SER UN PADRE NORMAL!? - Golpe por parte de Ichi-kun.

-¡PERO HIJO MIO TE HE VENIDO A ENTREGAR LA PRIMERA PARTE DE TU REGALO!-Isshin le entrego un paquete rectangular.

-Veamos que me tienes este a...-El rostro de Ichigo enrojeció por completo al ver el libro que tenía en mano "Kamasutra ilustrado", cinco segundos después el libro quedo estampado en la cara de Isshin.

-¡PERO HIJO ESO TE SERVIRA PARA PRACTICAR CON RUKIA-CHABFGHB-Ichigo le golpeo la cara, aun incorporado en su cama.-Bueno quieras o no lo dejare aquí-Isshin dejo el libro en el armario.

-Viejo pervertido-susurro Ichigo.

De pronto Rukia aparece bajo el marco de su puerta.

-Ru-rukia-dijo Ichigo mirándola con ese simple pijama de un short y una palera de tirantes de Chappy.

Rukia se acercaba tranquilamente a Ichigo, se detuvo al frente de Ichigo y... salto a abrazarlo.

-¡PYON!-dijo Chappy.

-me...me estas... asfixian...asfixiando-decía Ichigo con la cara ya azul.

-Déjalo ya Chappy-dijo Rukia.

-Rukia-dijo Ichigo con un brillo en los ojos que siempre tenía al verla-¿Por qué Chappy está en tu cuerpo?

-Quería abrazarte-dijo simplemente.

-Ah, ok.

Ambos quedaron mirándose, Rukia entro a la habitación y se sentó en la cama de Ichigo, no despegaban sus miradas, pronto sus rostros fueron acercándose lentamente. Rukia desde hace tiempo sabía lo que sentía por Ichigo, aunque no sabía lo que Ichigo sentía por ella, deseaba que Ichigo la amara, aunque quizás lo este de otra, pero con esto sus pensamientos se esfumaron unos segundos, en los cuales Ichigo la besaba, fue tierno y duradero, se separaron por la falta de aire. Se miraron a los ojos sonrojados, se acercaron otra vez, pero la ternura fue desapareciendo hasta el punto de una guerra con sus lenguas, Ichigo la abrazo mientras acariciaba la espalda y Rukia su cuello, se separaron, cuando iban a volver a empezar...

-¡Ichi-nii, feliz cumpleaños!-entraron las mellizas con un cupcacke en mano.

-¿interrumpimos algo?-dijo picara Karin.

-Pero que dices Karin-chan si ichi-nii está solo.

-claro Yuzu, mejor salgamos, ah y Rukia-chan necesito que vengas-Rukia la siguió.

Ya en la habitación, Rukia entro en su Gigai y Karin empezó a hablar.

-Rukia-chan necesito que me consigas estas cosas- le paso una lista.

-Una caja gigante de regalo... ¿de qué tamaño?

-En el que una persona quepa.

-Ok, un traje de conejo?

-Ese ya la conseguimos.

-Ok, unos chocolates.

-Sí, pero no cualquiera, son unos que los venden en una tienda al otro lado de la ciudad, pregunta por su más nueva mercancía.

-Ok

-Está bien Rukia-chan, mejor partes ahora antes de que oscurezca.

-Bueno, las veo luego

Y con la lista y el dinero Rukia partió a comprar las cosas, mientras que en la habitación del sustituto Ichigo reposaba con un brazo sobre su sonrojado rostro, y una leve sonrisa. **(nota: EMORRAGIA NASAL POR PARTE DE YUKIA!)**

-Rukia-susurro al aire.

Ichigo se levantó y fue a darse una ducha, luego bajo a desayunar.

-¿y Rukia?-pregunto Ichigo al ver su silla vacía.

-Comprando-dijo Karin.

-Ah- _"fue a comprar... ¿qué tramaran?"_

Donde Rukia.

-Mmm veamos, según la lista dice que la dirección de la tienda es dos calles más allá...-Tal como lo leyó la tienda estaba ahí, pero no era lo que esperaba, habían un hombre y una mujer en un traje de caja y enmascarados que venían hacia a ella.

-¿¡Pero que!?-dijo Rukia al verse atrapada entre esos dos.

-¡¿Qué buscas, cajas grandes, pequeñas?!-dijo ella.

-¡¿Altas, bajas, anchas, delgadas?!-dijo él.

-¡¿Con forma de corazón para tu novio?!-Rukia al oír eso se sonrojo, llevo la vista al suelo y se limitó a decir algunas palabras.

-So-solo quiero una ta-tamaño pe-per-persona.-entonces ella realizo su compra, y pidió que un servicio de entregas la dejara en la residencia Kurosaki.

-¡¿SEGURA QUE UNA NO PARA TU NOVIO DE PELO NARANJA Rukia-CHAN?!-dijeron al unísono.

-¡¿EHHHH?!

-Jejejejejeje-ambos rieron tanto que cayeron al suelo con las manos en el estómago, y sus

mascaras se desprendieron mostrando a...

-¡K-KIYONE, SENTARO!-los golpeo a ambos en la cabeza.-Ichigo no es mi novio.

-Nun-nuca nombra-bramos a I-Ichigo jajajajaja

-Mejor me largo-Dijo irritada la Kuchiki.

Residencia Kurosaki.

-No lo soporto.-dijo Ichigo ya irritado de tanta paz.-y con eso salió de su casa, fue camino al parque, tenía la pequeña esperanza de encontrarse con Rukia.

Al llegar al parque, se encontró a Rukia pero no de la mejor forma, ella estaba en una parada de bus y un tipo la acosaba, a su Rukia.

Rukia yacía sentada en la parada.

-ahh-suspiro.

-¿Qué ocurre primor?-un tipo cualquiera apareció, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes como las esmeraldas.

-...-Rukia no contesto.

-¿te comieron la lengua los ratones?

-...-Rukia seguía sin responder.

-¿haciéndote la difícil eh?-dijo posicionándose atrás de ella-bueno, ya hare que sucumbas ante mí-dijo sensualmente muy cerca de su cuello, Rukia solo se movió, pero él la siguió y... la afirmo con fuerza de los hombros y empezó a lamer su cuello, Rukia dio un respingo y trato de huir, pero la tenían inmovilizada-no luches, porque no dudare en hacerte mía en plena calle.

Rukia palideció-detente-no le hizo caso-¡detente!-dijo ya más cabreada, sin resultado positivo-¡DETENTE!-Rukia sintió que el invasor de su cuello no deseado la dejaba, se volteo y descubrió el porqué de su repentina y bendita detención... una cabeza naranja.

-I-Ichigo-dijo Rukia aliviada.

-¿y tú que, eres su novio?-simulando un tono molesto, aunque en realidad por la cara delshinigami sustituto estaba que se hacía en los pantalones.

-De hecho si, asique mejor aléjate de ella-dijo serio y con una voz espeluznante.

-S-si si como usted diga-y al decir eso se fue corriendo.

-Ichigo gracias.

-¿Estás bi en?-dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Sí, pero me da asco la saliva que dejo en mi cuello, sobre todo si es de ese tipo.

-Y,y ¿si fuese mía?-dijo mirando a otro lado sonrojado.

-¿eh?-se sobresaltó un poco-Bueno yo-yo no-no estaría m-mal-dijo eso en un tono bajo que no pasó desapercibido por el pelinaranja.

-Ru-Rukia-la miro asombrado.

Un ruido fuerte los despertó.

-Cre-creo que...-dijo Ichigo.

-S-sí.

Rukia se levantó seguida de Ichigo que tomo su mano y ella entrelazo sus dedos, ambos subieron

con una sonrisa.

Al llegar a la tienda Rukia compro una caja del pedido especial, eran unos chocolates muy lindos

dentro de una caja con forma de corazón, bastante ricos por cierto, ya que a Rukia le dieron una

muestra.

-¿Disculpe me puede dar mejor dos paquetes?

-Como desee señorita.

Así Rukia salió de la tienda con bolsa en mano, y se encontró a Ichigo esperándola afuera, por petición de la shinigami.

-Mira Ichigo un parque, aún nos queda tiempo ¿vamos?-lo miro con ojitos de perro.

-Está bien enana- ¿Cómo resistirse a esa carita?

-Cállate idiota.

-Mediometro.

-Cabeza de zanahoria.

-Tonta

-Fresita.

Siguieron así hasta llegar al parque donde Rukia quería sentarse en un árbol, asique ahora están ambos shinigamis sentados sobre un árbol.

-Ichigo.

-Mmm?

-¿Quieres chocolate?

-Ok-dijo con un deje de emoción.

Rukia saco una de las cajas de la bolsa, y procedió a abrirla, tomo uno e Ichigo la tomo desde su antebrazo dirigiendo el chocolate hacia su boca.

-Ahora a mi Ichigo.

Y de esa manera los chocolates fueron cada vez menos ya estaban a más de la mitad y Rukia se colocó uno en la boca, incitando a Ichigo que siga el juego, y como un buen enamorado siguió el juego.

Ya acabados Rukia le pregunto...

-Ichigo, yo, ¿yo te gusto?

-No-Rukia se decepciono.

-Oh, disculpa fue una pregunta tonta.-dijo desviando la mirada.

-No, no te disculpes, tu no me gustas, al contrario, es aún más, yo te amo.

-Ichigo!-dijo una feliz Rukia de ser correspondida-yo también te amo.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto tomando las manos de Rukia.

-¡sí!-se lanzó a abrazarlo mágicamente no se cayeron del árbol.

Al ver la hora ambos partieron a su casa.

Al llegar Karin y Yuzu se llevaron rápidamente a Rukia a la habitación.

-Que-demonios-fue-eso.

En la habitación de las mellizas.

-Rukia-chan ponte esto-Karin le entrego ese traje de "conejita" a Rukia.

-N-no es algo, ¿provocativo?

-No, es perfecto-dijo Yuzu.

-bien Rukia-chan entra en la caja y toma los chocolates.

-¿Ok?-Rukia entro y las mellizas rápidamente sellaron la caja.

-¿¡Eh!?

-no te asustes Rukia-chan.

Y así las mellizas bajaron la caja con cuidado.

-bueno hijo mío hoy solo te entregaremos nuestros regalos, y yo seré el primero- Isshin saco un paquete como el de la mañana.-toma-dijo muy feliz.

-¿¡EHHH!?-y esta vez era un libro pero no cualquiera, sino que el "kamasutra Kurosaki"

-¿Qué es esto viejo?

-Es un libro que ha pasado de generación en generación, aquí escribes tus invenciones, como eres ya un Kurosaki adulto y tienes a alguien es todo tuyo.

-¡VIEJO PERVERTIDO!-lanzando el libro hacia la escalera- ¿y Rukia?

-ichi-nii, abre el nuestro.

-ok-Ichigo lo abrió y lo que vio, le provoco hemorragia nasal, Rukia vestida como las conejitas de los canales que ve Keigo, con una de las cajas de chocolates.

-bueno familia Karin, y Yuzu debemos salir llegamos en tres días.

-o-ok viejo, dijo Ichigo cubriéndose la nariz.

Ya estaban yéndose, pero Isshin se acercó a su hijo y le susurro-Ichigo creo que en libro de los Kurosakis habrá una cosa que te sirva, aparte de las posturas jejeje, adioooooos.

Los tres se fueron, entonces Ichigo se fue donde Rukia, y le susurró al oído sensualmente-Hay conejita, creo que haremos usos de los libros esta noche.-y dicho eso empezó a besar su cuello.

-creo... que... escribiremos...ahhh...algo en...en ese libro.-dijo Rukia, Ichigo subió su cabeza para besarla

Para Ichigo eso fue más que suficiente para saber que ella también lo quería asique la tomo en sus brazos, tomo el libro, el cual tenía un preservativo dentro, y se fue con Rukia a su habitacion.

**Fin...**

**Bueno no pude escribirlo en un día y quede atrasada y lo demás que ocurrió lo dejo a su **

**imaginación, hare un epilogo, si es que ustedes lo desean.**

**Yukia se va**


	2. Epilogo

**Holongo…**

**Sé que me demore como nunca antes en actualizar pero es que he tenido problemas con el colegio (notas bajas), pruebas finales y problemas entre amigos… incluyendo a mi hermano viendo toooodas las películas de one piece, ver cazador x y no sé qué más.**

**Probablemente sea un lime (siempre quise escribir uno) **

**Pos mijos aquí está el epilogo… respuestas al final y todo lo demás :3**

**_"Epilogo"_**

Era de mañana en Karakura y en la habitación cuya puerta tiene un número 15 un estruendo se escuchó…

-¡GOOD MORNING HIJOS MIOS!-ese era Isshin despertando a su hij… ¿dijo _"hijos"_?, bueno despertando a sus _hijos_ normalmente. Como era costumbre Ichigo y Rukia… **(Kon: nee-san ¿Qué cojones haces durmiendo con Ichigo? T.T)**… golpearon al Kurosaki mayor. Isshin los miro con el rostro desfigurado levantando el pulgar en signo de aprobación, Karin apareció, se llevó a la cabra loca y cerró la puerta.

Si se preguntan porque carajos Rukia duerme con Ichigo la respuesta es simple: **Isshin…**

El día que los Kurosakis (Karin, Yuzu e Isshin) regresaron Isshin al no ver rastro de su hijo decidió ir a buscar a Ichigo…

_"flash back"_

_-Niñas quédense aquí ¿ok?-después de eso subió las escaleras y caminó rumbo a la habitación de su primogénito, estaba por abrir la puerta pero unos "ruidos" los detuvieron. Los escucho detenidamente._

_-R…Rukia-se escuchó desde adentro a Ichigo._

_-Ma…más ra…rápido…i…i…¡Ichigo!-eso le dejo claro todo a Isshin. Salió corriendo abajo, tomó un lápiz y una hoja y escribió un mensaje…_

**_"Querido estúpido hijo y Rukia-chan, me alegró de lo que acabo de escuchar, recuerden "NO" usar preservativos, quiero muchos nietos._**

**_Me llevaré a las niñas para que sigan sin preocupación llegamos en la noche, no nos esperen despiertos._**

**_Los quiere Papá Isshin"_**

_Rápidamente subió las escaleras. En la habitación de Ichigo yacían dos personas abrazadas cubiertas solo de una manta. Isshin deslizo el papel y se fue._

_-Ichigo mira, un papel-le señalo Rukia, Ichigo se levantó a leer lo que decía. Su rostro se puso rojo de furia y vergüenza_

_-¡Niñas vamos a salir!, pero antes…3…2…1…_

_-¡VIEJO PERVERTIDO!_

_-¡MASAKI AL FIN NUESTRO HIJO NOS DARA NIETOS!-dicho eso se fue con las mellizas rápidamente._

_"fin flash back"_

Asique desde que Isshin los descubrió con las manos en la masa decidió que ellos dos compararían habitación.

Ambos volvieron a acostarse y se miraron.

-Buenos días idiota-dijo Rukia sonriendo.

-Buenos días enana-ambos se saludaron con un beso.

-Bien, me iré a dar una ducha, ¿vienes?, ¡pero nada perverso eh!

-Ok.

Ambos se fueron a dar una ducha, y luego a vestirse, ambos bajaron a desayunar.

-Buenos días ichi-nii, Rukia-chan.-Karin

-¡ohaio onii-chan, Rukia-chan!-Yuzu

-¡GOO…-patada por parte de Karin.

Era el día de la fiesta de disfraces que organizaron para Ichigo, la fiesta se llevaría a cabo en un local que el Kurosaki mayor alquilo.

-Onii-chan, Rukia-chan ¿ya tienen sus disfraces?

-No.-dijeron al unísono.

-¡Pues los iremos a comprar hoy mismo!-dijo Isshin Mc. Cabra loca Kurosaki.

Ya en la tienda de disfraces…

-¿Y si se disfrazan en pareja?-propuso Yuzu.

-¿Eh?-gran acotación Ichigo.

-que tú y Rukia-chan se disfracen como, no se ella un ángel y tu un demonio.

-Podría ser, ¿Qué opinas Ichi?-pregunta de Rukia.

-Mmm sí, ¿pero de qué?

-Mmm que tal, ¡un Súcubo y un Íncubo!-propuso Rukia.

-Un súcubo y un qué?

-Mira Ichigo los Súcubos son demonios con forma de mujer que seducen a los hombres para acostarse con ellos y robar su energía vital, y los Íncubos es la versión masculina.

-Suena interesante, me gusta.

Así la familia Kurosaki fue a buscar los trajes, Ichigo y Rukia fueron a probárselos. Ichigo fue el primero en salir, su traje era como el que usaba Byakuya en el especial del aniversario de Bleach ese capítulo estilo Halloween solo que café oscuro y con unos cuernos parecidos a su forma de vasto lorde.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó.

-Wow ichi-nii, imagino que iras a seducir a Rukia no?

-Ca-cállate Karin-dijo sonrojado.

-¿Qué tal?- Rukia apareció vistiendo un traje idéntico al del capítulo solo que con unos cuernos ondulados, como los de una cabra, o los de Aradia para los que lean Homestuck.

-Rukia te vez tan…tan…-Ichigo se puso frente a su oído-suculenta-dijo sensualmente mientras se relamía los labios. Rukia se puso roja desde la raíz del pelo hasta los dedos de los pies.

-¡BAKA!

Bien ya era sábado en la tarde y los Kurosakis ya estaban en el local. Ichigo y Rukia eran demonios (súcubo e incubo), Isshin era un caza fantasmas o un ghost buster, Karin era un ángel negro y Yuzu uno blanco.

-Joder necesito ir al baño.

-Te dije que fueras antes de ponerte el disfraz enana.

-Enana tu abuela decerebrado, y si me lo permites me voy a buscar el maldito baño.

-¡Ahora solo a esperar!-Dijo un emocionado Isshin.

-¡Hey Kurosaki!-llamo Ishida, venia disfrazada de vampiro.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!-Inoue saludaba animadamente con su brazo, ella era una princesa con un vestido lleno de vuelos, cortesía de Ishida.

-Mmh-Chad, el cual era un mariachi.

-¡Hey!-Mizuiro, el cual no despego la vista de su celular, su disfraz era de un teléfono.

-¡ICHIGOOOOOO!-Keigo, vestido de… ¿Qué cojones era eso?... bueno estaba disfrazado.

-Kurosaki-kun, ¿eres un demonio?

-Algo así Inoue-san, Ichigo es un incubo, son demonios que seducen a las mujeres y les roban su energía vital, y los súcubos son la forma femenina del incubo-explico Ishida, ajustándose los lentes.

-K-k-k-k-k-k-k-k…-Keigo tartamudeaba.

-¿Keigo?-Ichigo se fijó donde miraba el castaño, y era nada más y nada menos que _su_ Rukia, sintió celos de que la vieran así, maldita la hora que aceptó ir vestido de demonios.

Con el paso de las horas aparecieron los shinigamis, vizored y algunos humanos más. A Ichigo las mujeres le rodeaban pero a él solo le importaba una. A la cual un tipo se le acercaba descaradamente. Pero Rukia trataba de alejarse. Ichigo no lo pudo soportar y fue a salvar a Rukia de las garras de ese idiota. Se puso detrás del hombre y le toco el hombro.

-¿Se te ofrece algo naranjita?-dijo molesto.

-Sí, quiero que dejes a mi novia.

-¿Y si no quiero?-¿Quién carajos lo invito?... espera esa cara la he visto antes… él es un shinigami del escuadrón 11, con razón el descaro.

-Pues no me dejas opción-un golpe basto para noquearlo.-vamos Rukia-tomo de la mano a Rukia y se fueron a la pista de baile, empezaron a bailar he Ichigo le susurro algo al oído, era media noche.-me he muerto de celos toda la noche Rukia, y créeme que lo único que quiero es quitarte ese vestido-dijo sensualmente.

-Vamos a casa-dijo Rukia.

Ambos se fueron y nadie se dio cuenta. Apenas entraron a la residencia Kurosaki ya se estaban besando apasionadamente, Ichigo la tomo y Rukia enrosco sus piernas en su cintura, Ichigo camino hasta su habitación y lanzo a Rukia a la cama. Le beso el cuello.

Rukia jugaba con sus cabellos, las traviesas manos de Ichigo bajaron al borde del disfraz de Rukia, pero algo no estaba en su lugar.-Rukia ¿y tú sujetador?

-Se… se marcaba mucho.-Ichigo la beso mientras seguía bajando hasta su cadera el vestido, bajo su cabeza dejando besos por sobre su cuello, su clavícula, y para llegar a sus pechos, los cuales lamio, y succiono el botón de Rukia, pero ella no se quedaba atrás, empujo a Ichigo para quedar sobre él, le empezó a quitar el traje, hasta que lo logro, la ropa interior igual, asique le dio unos "mimitos" a Ichigo, pero el la volvió a voltear quedando nuevamente sobre ella.

Le quito el traje por completo, y con los dientes sus bragas ya húmedas, Ichigo la penetro con su lengua un momento, y sus dedos pararon en el clítoris de Rukia.

-I-Ichigo… por… por favor.

-¿Por favor que Rukia?.

-Hazme… hazme tuya.

Esas palabras bastaron Ichigo dejo su intimidad y cambio su lengua por algo más grande. Empezó a penetrarla, para avanzar a un ritmo animal, los gemidos, jadeos y el rechinido de la cama inundaban la habitación. Ambos estaban por llegar al clímax de el encuentro.

-¡Ichigo!

-¡Rukia!-Ichigo se derramo dentro de Rukia, para luego abrazarla y salir de ella, se taparon con la sabana.-te amo Rukia.

-Y yo a ti Ichigo, dijo acomodándose en su pecho para dormir. Ambos cayeron rápidamente a los brazos de Morfeo…

**FIN.**

**Pos bueno termine el sensualon fic bien tarde.**

**Kon: oh yis al fin acción.**

**Bueno a los reviews**

**SangoSarait**

Pos aquí el epilogo, me alegra que te gustara.

**Guest**

Querido y sensual guest (?) QUEIEN ERES!? Okno jejej aquí el epilogo mijo.

**Jailys-sama**

Pos he aquí el- redoblede tambores- epilogo! Jejeje pos aquí lo tiene bien tarde pero lo tiene.

**Bye ba me duele la garganta**

**Yukia se va -w-**

**Kon se va :3**


End file.
